Fidget
Fidget was Ratigan's bat henchman and secondary antagonists in "The Great Mouse Detective". He played Mr. Smee in Kermit Pan and Kermit Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is an idiot pirate He played Christopher in Fievel and Jaq He is a bully He played T.R. Chula in An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West He is a spider He played Ferdinand in Crash and Spyro: The Movie He is a fat dog on a skateboard He played Hank in Oliver and Berlioz He is Tobin's twin brother and one of Quincy Maroone's two henchman He played LeFou in Beauty and the Fox He is Gaston's sidekick He played Alistair Krei in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) He played Rocksteady in Teenage Mutant Ninja Mice He is a Mutant Rhinoceros He played Klump in Bernard Kong Country He is a General Crocodile He played Mump in The Princess and the Mouse King He is a goblin He played Iago in Fieveladdin, Fieveladdin 2: The Return of Drake, Fieveladdin (TV series), and Fieveladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a parrot He and Batso played Trigger in Fievel Hood He is a vulture He played Undertow (Small-Size) in The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea He is a fish He played Diablo the raven in Sleeping Rita and Sleeping Sawyer He is a raven He played Pain in Dannycules He is one of Hades' Henchmen He played Hoagy in Oliver's Alligator He is Dr. Terminus' helper He played Wiggins in Perditahontas ans Brisbyhontas He is Governor Ratcliffe's assisstant He played Gazeem the Thief in Olladdin He is a thief He played Banzai in The Mouse King He is a hyena He played Bird Brain in T.U.F.F. Cat He is a blue bird He played Waffles in Danny (Rango) He is a horned toad He played Abis Mal in Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John and Basiladdin 2: The Return of Cat. R Waul He is a Jafar's new partner He played in Basil Hood He played One of Razoul's Guards In Guidoladdin, Guidoladdin 2: The Return of Hyp, and Guidoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard He played Ed in The Bear King He is a hyena Voice Actors: # Candy Candido - English # Chikao Otsuka - Japanese # Arturo Mercado - Spanish # Harrie Geelen - Dutch Portrayals: *In The Great Cat Detective he is played by Tabaqui. *In The Great Wolf Dog Detective he is played by Kaa *In The Great Bear Detective he is played by Lawrence *In The Great Muppet Detective he is played by the Creeper *In The Great Tramp Detective he is Played By Nuka *In The Great Black Mouse Detective, The Great Taylor Detective, and The Great Witch Detective he is played by Dijon. *In The Great Rabbit Detective he is played by Leroy *In The Great Panda Detective he is played By Banzai. *In The Great Chipmunk Detective (DinosaurKingRockz Style) he is played by Warp Darkmatter. *In The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) he is played by HIM. *In The Great Super Italian Detective he is played by Professor (Felix the Cat). *In The Great Breeder Detective he is played by Meowth. *In The Great Cat Detective (399Movies Style) he is played by Mepps. *In The Great Mouse Detective spoof for 200Movies he is played by Grasping. Gallery: Fidget-0.jpg Dibujo262.1.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Bats Category:Gray Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Idiots Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Villains Category:Purple Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Peg Leg Characters Category:1986 introductions